hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Through the Fog
''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Event Goals * Collect 250 Items in Bonus Mini-Games to get the Aeronauts' Treasure ** Players get 200 Energy, 200 Strength and 10 Random Tools *Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Fair Wind Amulet **Doubles number of assemblers found in locations, mini-games, and while fighting monsters for 3 days. * Get unique avatars for reaching Master rank (Rank VI) in the "Airship Dock" location. * Explore the Airship Dock in Boggarts, Distortions and Bats Daily Goals * Click on the Beacon totem * Collect Gifts and open gifts * Collect Star (needed to open fan gifts play the Airship Dock to get them) * Collect Traveler's Keys in the Airship Dock (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Amethyst pendants (needed to enter the Ballet Academy) * Fill in the Stars for Event Achievements/Stats Event Achievements (Statistics/Stars) Event Achievements also known by it's proper name "Statistics" or "Stats" for short, are fun little tasks a player can do during an event. The stars show achievements by the player during the event. By filling a star, a reward is earned. To see these rewards simply click on the star to see what the rewards are. To access these click on the countdown box on the right side of the screen, the player will then see an icon with a red ribbon on it. If that is clicked on, they will be able to see their stats. The same icon will show up visiting friends and you can see their stats as well. These are the Event Achievement goals needed to fill in a star, more goals completed the more a star gets filled in. Goals *Completing 1 event quest fills up the star by 3% *Finding 35 Event Keys fills up the star by 1% *Collecting 10 event assemblers fills up the star by 1% *Opening 15 Gifts in the gift chest fills up the star by 1% *Collecting 50 bonus items from mini-games fills up the star by 20% *Ranking up in the event location fills up the star by 20% *Collecting 30 Phantoms fills up the star by 6% *Completing a location with the "Distortions" anomaly fills up the star by 2% *Every time you explore the event location 10 times in a row without losing, the star fills up by 5% Rewards EventAchRewards1.png|Star 1 Rewards EventAchRewards2.png|Star 2 Rewards EventAchRewards3.png|Star 3 Rewards Star 4.png|Star 4 Rewards Star 5.png|Star 5 Rewards Visual Explanation (with rewards shown) *Illusions has changed to Distortions and Friends Met has changed to Phantoms Achievements2.png Achievements3.png Road Chests * Passenger's Chest: ** 20 Heavenly Star, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Starting Valve, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Traveler's Keys) * Mechanic's Chest: ** 40 Heavenly Star, 25 Mechanical Keycard, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Mechanical Dragonfly, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Traveler's Keys) * Guard's Chest: ** 60 Heavenly Star, 40 Mechanical Keycard, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Starting Valve, 1 Battery, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Traveler's Keys) * Pilot's Chest: ** 80 Heavenly Star, 50 Mechanical Keycard, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Starting Valve, 1 Mechanical Dragonfly, 1 Foldable Lens, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Traveler's Keys) * Captain's Chest: ** 100 Heavenly Star, 100 Mechanical Keycard, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid, 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Starting Valve, 1 Mechanical Dragonfly, 1 Foldable Lens, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Traveler's Keys) * Mystery Solver's Chest: ''' ** 300 Mechanical Keycard, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Road Thermos, 2 Lunchbox, 2 Plasma Charge, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Traveler's Keys) Beacon Totem The totem is in the main square. Every 24 hours it drops items, the variety depending on the rank of the totem. The player will only get an Experience Amulet or Amulet of Searching when collecting the daily reward; the player will not receive both at once. Rank 1: '''Signaling Beacon * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Desert Charm/Traveler's Keys, 3 Heavenly Star Rank 2: Airship Beacon * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Heavenly Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Desert Charm/Traveler's Keys, 1 Event-Related Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Guiding Beacon * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Heavenly Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Desert Charm/Traveler's Keys, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 4: Collector's Beacon * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Heavenly Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Desert Charm/Traveler's Keys, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 5: Main Beacon * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Heavenly Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Desert Charm/Traveler's Keys, 1 Event-Related Assembler Rank 6: Beacon of the City of Shadows * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Heavenly Star, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet ''Disclaimer: This wiki is maintained by fans of the game, and is not affiliated with G5 Entertainment or the people behind the game in any way. If you are experiencing problems in the game, contact support.'' Related Pages * Hidden City Info * Upper City * Phantoms * Locations * Diary of Investigations *Unexpected Guests ( Case ) * Events Category:Events Category:2019 Events